1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor of a compressor applied to a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines are employed as power sources of jet airplanes and have compressors each having stators and rotors arranged axially alternately. A rotor has a plurality of rotor blades arranged at even intervals in a circumferential direction, each of which is directed obliquely to both the front direction and the rotating direction so as to compress air aftward by rotation thereof. In each blade, a face directed forward is to suck air and therefore referred to as a suction side and another face directed aftward is to compress air and referred to as a pressure side. To increase a compression effect, the suction side is made convex and the pressure side is made concave, more specifically each blade has a so-called aerofoil profile.
A distal end of each blade is often coated with a hard coating having abrasiveness as it has frictional contact with an inner face of a case of the compressor. Here, the term “abrasiveness” with respect to a member means a quality of abrading an opposite member (the case of the compressor in this case) which is in frictional contact with the member. Because of the abrasiveness of the hard coating, as the opposite member preferentially wears in comparison between the distal end and the opposite member, the distal end is protected from deterioration by frictional contact. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-345809 discloses a related art.